Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a male human jedi master active during the Clone Wars. He was part of the jedi council and one of the most powerful jedi in the Republic, even being close to killing the powerful sith lord Darth Sidious at one time, but it was this confrontation that led to his demise. History Pre-32 BBY Sometime during Windu's life he joined the jedi order where he was powerful and wise enough to be granted a seat in the jedi council, being a leader there together with Grand master Yoda. 32 BBY In 32 BBY a new case for the council was opened, when jedi Qui-Gon Jinn brought forth a kid named Anakin Skywalker who Qui-Gon suspected to be very strong in the force, even suspecting him to be The Chosen One who would bring balance to the force as an old prophecy had spoken of. Windu and the rest of the council made a few tests on Anakin to see if he was worthy to begin jedi training but later concluded that he wasn't doing good enough and was too old to begin training. Although Qui-Gon continued to insist that the boy must be trained and took it upon himself to do so. Something else that Qui-Gon spoke of which surprised Windu was how Qui-Gon had fought with a mysterious warrior on the planet Tatooine, and how he suspected the warrior to be a sith, who were force users who hadn't been seen in a thousand years. Later, Qui-Gon had met this sith again on Naboo, during the Naboo Crisis, to fight again which resulted in both Qui-Gons and the sith lords deaths. Soon a funeral were held for Qui-Gon with Mace Windu wondering which one of the sith were killed, the master or the apprentice, as there were always two sith at one time which was how the Rule of Two worked. He and the rest of the council soon accepted Anakin to be trained under Qui-Gons apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. 22 BBY In 22 BBY, ten years after the Naboo Crisis, Windu and the council got a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Kamino, telling them that he had found a clone army on Kamino who were being developed to aid the jedi and the Republic in battles, and who were copies of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who Obi-Wan suspected to be one who had previously tried to assassinate Republic senator Padmé Amidala. Some time later, Windu could sense that something was wrong with Yoda, and went to Yoda to ask him about the matter. Yoda told Windu that he could sense that Anakin Skywalker was in a great pain. Soon Windu and the council would find out via a hologram message that Obi-Wan was attacked on the separatist-planet Geonosis by droidekas. Anakin and Padmé were also captured there and the three would be executed in the Geonosian arena. Windu told Yoda that he was going to bring a team of jedi with him to save the three, and Yoda told Windu that he would go to Kamino and get the clone army. After arriving on Geonosis, Windu and his team of about two hundred jedi would hide behind the scenes of the execution-arena. Soon after this Windu stepped forward to the ones who led the execution. There was the sith lord Count Dooku, Jango Fett, his son Boba Fett and separatist-leaders Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and Poggle the lesser. Windu employed his purple-bladed ligthsaber in front of Jango's neck, telling them that this party is over. Although Windu was soon attacked by several super battle droids who stepped out of the shadows, leading to Windu jumping from the balcony where they stood, with Jango trying to kill Windu with his flamethrower. Windu's coat went on fire but this wasn't a big problem as Windu threw off his coat the moment he was down on the ground of the arena. There he and his team of jedi were attacked by a battle droid army who were being built on Geonosis leading to a big fight between many jedi and many droids and there were several casualties on both sides. Although one part of the mission was completed when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé were freed from their chains. Jango Fett soon used his jetpack and flew down to the ground to join the fight, and he and Windu started to fight which resulted in Windu dropping his lightsaber. Jango tried to take it but Windu took it back again by force (get it?) and Windu watched as Jango was attacked by one of the animals on the battlefield who were meant to execute Anakin Skywalker. This ruined Jango's jetpack but didn't stop him as Jango killed the creature and stood up again shooting at Windu who ran towards Jango Fett. Windu came closer and closer and succeeded in cutting Jango's head off, to the shock of Jango's son and Count Dooku. Windu and the other jedi were later surrounded by battle droids and Dooku ordered his droids to hold the fire as the jedi were finally defeated. Windu mocked Dooku as Dooku was talking them on them as they were defeated, but just as Dooku were gonna make his droids fire again to eliminate the jedi, they were saved by Yoda and a clone army who arrived in Republic Gunships, destroying many of the droids and picking the jedi up to take them away from there. Windu and many other jedi were later dropped down on a field where every jedi would get their own team of clone troopers to follow them, including Mace Windu. A big battle between the droid army and clone army later started on the field, and Windu and his clones fought to win the battle, and this was later done as they took the upper hand leading to the droid army escaping the planet. After the battle Yoda and Windu talked about the matter, with Yoda telling that the Clone Wars had now begun. 19 BBY In 19 BBY Anakin Skywalker succeeded in killing Count Dooku which finally granted Anakin a seat in the council. Although Windu told Anakin that he would not get the rank of master, much to Anakin's despise. Although Anakin accepted the offer. Windu and the council would later give Anakin a mission, to spy on the Republic chancellor Palpatine as he had been acting a bit strange lately. Anakin accepted this. After some time Anakin came back to Windu and told him about what he had found out, telling him that Palpatine was in fact the sith master that the jedi had been looking for since the Nabbo crisis. Windu took jedi masters Agen Kolar, Seasee Tiin and Kit Fisto with him to arrest Palpatine. The jedi emplpyed their lightsabers after entering Palpatines room and telling him that he is under arrest, and the chancellor did not take this lightly and employed his lightsaber who he had hid under his cloak and ambushed the four jedi. He killed Agen Kolar and Seasee Tiin with two strokes and started to fight Fisto and Windu. Although Fisto would soon be cut down as well leaving Windu alone with the sith master. They battled til they came to Palpatine's office where they broke the big window there. Windu managed to get the upper hand and get rid of Palpatine's lightsaber that flew out the window leaving Palpatine on the ground leaning on the window-side. Soon Anakin entered the office and told Windu that killing Palpatine is not the jedi way, with Windu telling Anakin that Palpatine is too dangerous to be left alive. Palpatine didn't like to hear this and threw force lightning at Windu who deflected the lightning back to Palpatine's face changing the chancellor's face into pale and wrinkly with yellow sith-eyes. Soon Palpatine was too weak and begged Anakin to help him. Windu lifted his lightsaber to strike Palpatine down with Anakin telling Windu that he need Palpatine alive. As Windu began his stroke Anakin employed his lightsaber and cut off Windu's hand before he was able to kill Palpatine, and as Windu screamed in pain Palpatine started to throw force-lightning at the jedi master again, electrifying Windu and throwing him out the window with it, to Windu's death. (I guess two windows were destroyed that day, if you know what I mean.) Legacy Windu was the fourth victim of the jedi purge, an event that would mean the death of many jedi in the hands of Palpatine and Anakin who became Palpatine's apprentice shortly after Windu's death. Personality Windu was unlike most jedi, as he had a higher temper and a purple lightsaber instead of a blue or green one. Although, Windu was also very arrogant like the rest of the council, underestimating his enemies, which ultimately led to his death.. Notes * Windu is the only known character to wield a purple-bladed lightsaber. * It is thought that Windu might have been a balancer between the light and the dark side of the force, which explains many of his aggressive tendencies, breaking of rules and his purple lightsaber. Appearances in chronological order * Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Category:Jedi Category:Jedi master Category:Jedi council member